Baekhyun Jealous (ChanBaek)
by Rara Jung
Summary: Baekhyun yang sedikit mengamuk karena banyaknya KrisYeol moment di LA beberapa waktu lalu. EXO YAOI fic. ChanBaek Story. Review please


Tittle : Baekhyun Jealous

Author : Rara Jung

Genre : romance family

Length : One Shot

Cast : BaekYeol and EXO K member

Disclaimer : semua cast ciptaan dan milik Tuhan, juga milik orang tua mereka masing2. Owe Cuma pinjem nama mereka sebagai cast.

Ide cerita 100% murni pemikiran owe. Sebelumnya ff ini udah pernah aku publish di page fb.

Siders go away.. no plagiat! This YAOI !

.

.

Incheon Airport

Nampak 12 namja tampan berserta rombongan Crew dari SMEnt berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Van yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu masuk bandara.

"akhirnya aku kembali ke korea" seru Sehun girang sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"ne.. setelah hampir 11 jam perjalanan akhirny kita sampai di seoul" sahut Luhan.

"kajja kajja… ppalli masuk ke mobil. Kita akan makan dulu baru kembali ke Dorm kalian" suruh manajer hyung kepada 12 namja tampan itu.

"wah… kebetulan naega baegopa" seru Tao berbicara pada Chen yang ada disampingnya.

"kau ini, lapar atau tidak tetap saja suka makan" protes Xiumin dan yang di protes hanya nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

Dorm EXO K

6 namja yang wajah nya Nampak kelelahan menghambur masuk kedalam dorm setelah pintu berhasil dibuka oleh sang Laeder a.k.a Suho.

"lelah sekali… aku mau tidur" ucap sehun setelah menguap.

"sehun-a, mandi dulu baru tidur" suruh suho pada sang magnae.

"dingin hyung. Ini kan sudah malam" elak Sehun.

"lalu apa guna nya air panas?" suho balik bertanya pada sehun.

Sehun menatap suho dengan wajah manyun nya.

"tunggu sebentar, akan hyung buatkan air panas untuk kau mandi" ucap suho berjalan ke dapur.

Wajah manyun sehun berubah menjadi tawa riang "gomawo hyung. Kau memang mengerti aku. Saranghae" teriak sehun.

"dasar magnae" D.O menggeleng2kan kepalanya melihat kelakuan magnae mereka.

.

BLAMMMM

Bantingan pintu yang keras terdengar dari kamar BaekYeol

"ada apa?" tanya Kai pada D.O

"mollayo. Dari LAX sampai sekarang sepertinya baekkie sedang badmood" sahut D.O

"apa gara2 krisyeol selama di LA ya?" sambung Sehun.

"bisa jadi bisa jadi" jawab D.O

.

.

.

HunHo Room's

"segar juga habis mandi" ucap sehun sambil menyiapkan dirinya di kasur.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat magnae disebelahnya.

.

.

1 Jam kemudian, suasana Dorm hening… sepertinya semua penghuni telah terlelap tidur dan sibuk ke alam mimpinya masing2. Tapi sepertinya perkiraan itu salah karena…..

.

baekyeol room's

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur menatap langit2 kamar mereka. Pikirannya menerawang. Memikirkan krisyeol moment selama di LA mungkin. Sampai akhirnya lamunan baekhyun buyar ketika chanyeol yang berbaring disebelahnya menyapanya, lebih tepatnya ingin curhat.

"baekkie-ya, kris hyung orang yang sangat menyenangkan ya ternyata, aku banyak berbagi ilmu dengan nya, tidak hanya tentang rap tapi…. Bla bla bla"

.

Hunho room's

Sang guardian angel terlihat begitu asyik dengan alam mimpinya begitu pula sang magnae yang tertidur dengan wajah polos disebelahnya. Nampak kedua namja tampan yang memiliki milky skin itu menikmati tidur mereka sebelum sebuah teriakan membangunkan mereka dan membuat mereka terjaga dari mimpi indah.

_AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI…. AKU MEMBENCI SEMUA INI…..!_

"ya Tuhan. Siapa yang berteriak malam2 begini?" tanya suho dan dengan malas perlahan membuka matanya.

"hyung pikir siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun hyung? Hobinya kan memang berteriak terutama malam hari" sahut sehun yang ternyata juga ikut terjaga dari tidurnya.

_SEDIKIT2 KRIS, SEDIKIT KRIS…._

_Baekhyunnie, aku tidak bermak….._

_CUKUP…. AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN MU, SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS PARK CHANYEOL…!_

_Baekkie ya, aku tidak tau kalau kedekatan ku dengan Kris hyung akan membuat mu cemburu…_

_MWO? CEMBURU? SIAPA YANG CEMBURU EOH? AKU HANYA KASIAN DENGAN BAEKYEOL SHIPPER DILUAR SANA… MEREKA PASTI KECEWA KARENA ULAH MU… APA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERSAAN KU, DI LA KAU SELALU BERSAMA KRIS DAN KAU SEPERTINYA MELUPAKAN KEHADIRAN KU._

"benar dugaan ku. Ini Karena KrisYeol" gumam Sehun.

"seharusnya chanyeol tau kalau akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak masalah mereka berkelahi, karena akan aneh kalau sehari saja mereka tidak berkelahi, tapi yang mengganggu itu teriakan si Bacon… ya ampun gendang telinga ku bisa pecah kalau terus2an mendengar teriakannya yang melengking itu" suho menutup kedua telinganya.

.

Sementara itu di BaekYeol Room's

"baekkie ya, kau tau kan aku jarang bertemu Kris hyung. Aku dekat dengan nya Karena ingin berbagi ilmu tentang Rap" chanyeol berusaha membela diri.

"ALASAN… JADI SELAMA INI KAU MAU DENGAN KU HANYA KARENA KITA ROOMATE? KALAU SAJA DORM EXO M DAN K DI GABUNG, KAU PASTI TIDAK AKAN MEMPERDULIKAN KU KAN? AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENERIMA MU PARK CHANYEOL"

"bukan begitu baekkie, tapi…"

"TAPI APA? APA KARENA KALIAN SAMA2 TINGGI? SAMA2 RAPPER? DAN AKU? AKU TAU AKU PENDEK, AKU JUGA BUKAN RAPPER. TAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGACUHKAN KU CHANYEOL. APA KAU INGIN MENGIKUTI HUNHAN, YANG BUKAN ROOMATE TAPI SETIAP EXO K DAN M BERTEMU MEREKA SELALU BERLOVEYDOVEY? KALAU BEGITU BAIKLAH, KAU BERCOUPLE RIA SAJA DENGAN KRIS HYUNG SANA, LAGI PULA KALIAN KAN BANYAK KESAMAAN, PASTI COCOK. AKU INI HANYA TEMPAT PELARIAN MU APABILA KRIS HYUNG TIDAK ADA"

"baekhyunnie, aku menyayangimu. Ku mohon jangan berpikir buruk tentang ku" chanyeol terlihat sedih.

"INI KENYATAAN CHANYEOL… AAAAAAAAA" baekhyun berteriak sambil membanting bantal dan guling yang ada di kasur mereka.

"baekhyunnie mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tau aku salah, aku janji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi" chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan ingin memeluk baekhyun.

"PERGI. JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMELUKKU. KAU ITU BUKAN HAPPY VIRUS TAPI KAU SAD VIRUS. TERLEBIH UNTUK KU"

'Ya tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat baekhyun semarah ini pada ku. Apa salah ku pada nya begitu besar kali ini?' gumam chanyeol dalam hati.

"baekkie ya, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan ku?"

"kau hanya perlu memilih, aku atau kau yang keluar dari kamar ini. Karena aku, TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGAN MU LAGI PARK CHANYEOL. BAEKYEOL SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI. AKU MEMBENCI BAEKYEOL"

"ku mohon baekkie,,,,"

"kau tidak mau ya? geurae, aku yang akan KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI" tegas baekhyun.

Saat baekhyun membuka pintu, waktunya bersamaan dengan suho berdiri didepan pintu baekyeol room's.

"baekhyun-a, kalau ada masalah selesaikan baik-baik. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. tidak enak didegar tetangga" suho menasehati baekhyun dengan lembut. Sedangkan sehun yang ada dibelakang suho hanya manggut2 sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN SEHARI SAJA TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN EOH? APA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN KORBAN DARI KERIBUTAN KALIAN? INI SUDAH LARUT, SAATNYA SEMUA ORANG ISTIRAHAT, BUKANNYA MENDENGARKAN TERIAKAN-TERIAKAN TIDAK JELAS DARI KALIAN" D.O yang datang langsung menceramahi mereka berdua yang notabennya adalah hyung nya dengan teriakan tidak kalah nyaring dari teriakan baekhyun.

"eomma marah… eomma marah" sehun menepuk nepukkan tangan nya sambil menggoyangkan(?) badannya, kemudian dengan cepat mulutnya dibungkam oleh kai. Takut-takut kalau eomma mereka semakin marah.

"Kai, kau tidur dengan sehun. Anak kecil cepat tidur sana. Ini sudah sangat larut" titah D.O pada 2 magnae itu dan yang disuruh langsung cepat kabur kekamar tanpa perlawanan dan protes pada eomma mereka yang cerewet itu.

"baekhyun hyung, kau tidur dengan ku. Joon myeon hyung kau tidur bersama chanyeol hyung. Kita selesaikan masalah ini besok" ujar D.O

Suho mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian menutup pintu kamar. Sedangkan baekhyun mengikuti D.O berjalan ke arah kaido room's

.

Hunho room's

Kai dan sehun sudah pada posisinya masing-masing diatas kasur empuk mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedua magnae itu sampai dada mereka.

"untung saja aku dan luhan hyung tidak seperti baekyeol hyung" sehun menghela nafas lega.

"untuk d.o hyung tidak cemburuan seperti baekkie hyung. Padahalkan aku suka dekat-dekat dengan member lain. HAHA"

"ssttt kai, pelankan suara tertawa mu. Bisa-bisa kita berdua jadi sasaran kyungsoo hyung selanjutnya" sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri.

"ah ne ne. kajja kita tidur" kai membenarkan selimut nya.

"selamat malam, jaljayo kai" ucap sehun kemudian menutup matanya.

"selamat tidur sehun" sahut kai kemudian ikut menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Kaido Room's

Nampak dua orang namja berbaring bersebelahan di kasur dengan bedcover angry bird itu. Satu namja bermata bulat dan satu lagi bermata sipit yang terlihat masih kesal.

"hyung, apa sikap mu tidak terlalu berlebihan pada chanyeol hyung?" tanya dio lembut melirik namja yang tidur disamping kanannya, berbeda 180˚ dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kyung soo-ya, aku hanya tidak bisa terima, disaat yang lain terutama hunhan selalu bersama, dia malah dengan kris hyung. Aku merasa terabaikan kyung soo" baekkie memonyongkan bibirnya.

"hyung, kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu, perlu kau tau bahwa kami tau, bahkan semua exostan yang ada diluar sana tau kalau chanyeol itu hanya milikmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa menuntutnya untuk selalu disampingmu, dia juga kan mau berteman akrab dengan semua member EXO tak terkeculi kris hyung, hunhan yang kau pikir paling lengket. Mereka juga tidak selalu bersama setiap saat, ada kalanya mereka terpisah, walaupun aku akui kalau hunhan lebih mesra daripada yang lain"

"bagaimanapun juga aku tidak terima kyung soo-ya" baekkie merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta susu pada eommanya.

"hyung, chanyeol hyung itu juga jarang-jarang kan dekat dengan kris hyung. Sedangkan kau, kau lebih sering bersama chanyeol hyung. Bahkan saat trainee saja kalian selalu pulang bersama kan. Jadi untuk apa kau cemburu hanya karena chan hyung dekat dengan kris hyung selama di LA?"

"benar juga, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan chanyeol"

"sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah sekarang" ajak D.O

"ne… kyung soo-ya,,,,"

"ne hyung, wae?"

"bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu? Biasanya aku tidur selalu memeluk chanyeol. Lagi pula sepertinya kau empuk ya"

"kau tidak ngiler kan kalau tidur hyung?" tanya dio tidak yakin.

"ani, siapa bilang… ya ya ya"

"awas kalau kau ngiler hyung"

"gomawo" baekhyun pun memeluk dio "wah ternyata benar, kau empuk kyung soo-ya" ucap baekhyun sambil menusuk2 perut dio dengan telunjuknya.

"ya hyung, apa yang kau lakukan. Geli tau"

.

.

.

BaekYeol room's

"joonmyun hyung, aku kaget kenapa baekhyun bisa sampai semarah ini padaku. Kami memang biasa bertengkar tapi baru kali ini dia sangat marah. Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya chanyeol dengan raut wajah sedih. Happy virus sedang sedih sekarang Karena couple bawelnya itu.

"chanyeol-a, perlu kau ketahui bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak marah, dia hanya merasa kau tidak memperhatikannya karena terlalu asyik dengan kris hyung" sahut suho dengan angelic smile nya.

"benarkah? Tapi aku sudah minta maaf hyung, aku sadar aku salah tapi dia tetap tidak memaafkan ku"

"perlu waktu channie, kau hanya perlu bersabar. Besok minta maaf saja lagi padanya, dia pasti akan memaafkan mu, bagaimana pun juga kalian kan roommate sekaligus kekasih, tidak mungkin selamanya berkelahi kan"

"ne hyung, besok aku akan minta maaf padanya"

"chanyeol-a, apa kau lupa, baekhyun juga bisa ngeRap kan. Besok kau ajak saja dia ke studio karaoke, lalu traktir dia makan bacon. Dia pasti mau memaafkan mu"

"kau benar hyung, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya. Hajiman,,,, kalau dia tetap tidak mau ku ajak pergi eotteokhae?"

"pakai cara terakhir"

"mwo?"

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Semua member berkumpul dimeja makan untuk sarapan.

Suho dio dan baekhyun duduk berjejer. Kemudian ada chanyeol didepan baekhyun, dio didepan kai dan sehun didepan suho. Sesuai roommate mereka.

"kyung soo-ya, malam ini aku tidur dengan mu lagi ya, kau empuk" ucap baekhyun girang.

"ah shireeooo… kau ngiler hyung" jawab dio masih asyik memakan sarapan nya.

"oh, jadi kau lebih suka tidur bersama kyungsoo dari pada dengan ku? Memangnya aku kurang empuk" sahut chanyeol yang kesal mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

"ne, memangnya kenapa? Mau protes eoh?" jawab baekhyun sinis.

"tapi kyungsoo tidak mau tidur dengan mu bacon"

"lalu apa urusan nya dengan mu?"

"kau namjachingu ku, seharusnya kau tidur dengan ku"

"oh, jadi kau baru sadar kalau aku namjachingu mu? Kemarin-kemarin waktu di LA kemana saja kau? Oia, aku lupa. Kau kan sibuk dengan kris hyung"

"baekkie ya, aku kan sudah minta maaf kenapa kau masih mengungkit hal itu lagi?"

"ehm…." Dio menghentikan makannya dan berdehem namun tidak digubris oleh baekyeol yang sedang perang mulut. Sedangkan sekaiho mulai merasakan hawa menyeramkan dari eomma mereka.

"memangnya kau pikir aku akan melupakan hal itu dan memaafkan mu dengan mudah park chanyeol? Tidak akan"

"baekkie ya, sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku seperti ini?"

"apa kalian pernah melihat piring terbang di atas meja makan? Apa kalian pernah melihat garpu menancap di dahi seseorang? Kalau belum pernah biar aku tunjukkan sekarang" dio menggertakkan giginya kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat piring makannya.

"JANGAAANNNNN" teriak sekaiho bersamaan.

Suho menahan tangan dio yang akan melempar piring kemudian mengelus pundak dio pelan.

"sabar kyungsoo-ya" tenang suho pada dio.

Dan alhasil, BaekYeol pun diam membisu.

.

.

.

Siang hari

Hunho sedang tidur2an dikamar. Sehun asyik membaca majalah sambil tengkurap diatas ranjang mereka dan suho sedang serius menonton film. Kaido juga sedang dikamar, kai asyik searching tentang komentar2 fans saat mereka di LA SM TOWN, sedangkan dio membereskan kamar mereka yang di buat seperti kapal pecah oleh kai.

ruang nonton TV

Terlihat namja imut berbibir tipis itu sedang menggonta ganti channel tv yang dilihatnya sekarang dengan remot yang ada ditangan kanan nya… bibirnya manyun. Uri bacon sepertinya masih kesal dengan banyaknya KrisYeol moment.

Bosan mengganti2 channel akhirnya baekhyun duduk bersila, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Sampai akhirnya namja jangkung yang membuat kesal hati baekhyun datang dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"jangan dekat2" ucap baekhyun sambil menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari chanyeol.

"wae? Kau masih marah padaku? Mianhae baekkie" lirih chanyeol sambil menatap nanar bacon.

"sudah tau masih bertanya. Tidak akan semudah itu" sahut bacon tetap lurus pada layar tv yang ditontonnya.

"baekhyunnie…." Panggil chanyeol manja.

"mwo?" sahut bacon sinis.

"apa kau mau pergi makan bersama ku? Akan ku belikan kau bacon yang banyak, oia susu strawberry juga. lalu setelah itu kita ke studio karaoke, bernyanyi dan ngeRap bersama. Kau mau kan?" ajak chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh harapan ke arah bacon.

"kau" baekkie sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan chanyeol tentang ngerap bersama.

"kau mau kan?"

5 detik

10 detik

Bacon sadar dari hayalan nya.

"ah shireeooo, kau mau menyogok ku kan? Itu tidak akan berhasil" jawab bacon smbil menggeleng2kan kepalanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sekaidoho sedang mengintip mereka dibalik pintu kamar hunho.

"geurae, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan….. " chanyeol menggendong baekhyun kekamar mereka ala bridal.

"YYAAAA…..! apa yyang kau lakukan?" baekkie meronta-ronta dalam gendongan chanyeol

"kalau kau tidak menerima ajakan ku, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok" chanyeol memasuki kamar baekyeol dengan baekhyun digendongannya.

"aishhhhh SHIREEOOOOO….. EOMMA…. TOLONG AKU, KEPERJAKAAN ANAKMU TERANCAM HILANG KARENA ULAH PARK CHANYEOL" Teriak baekkie panic sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dari dalam karena kuncinya sudah diamankan oleh chanyeol.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA" sedangkan dikamar HunHo terdengar gelak tawa setelah mendengar teriakan terakhir baekhyun

"joon myun hyung, jadi itu ya maksudmu dengan cara terakhir?" tanya sehun sambil memegang perut nya karena terlalu asyik(?) tertawa.

"ne. dengan cara seperti itu baekhyun pasti tidak akan menolak permintaan maaf chanyeol"

"HAHAHAHA"

Mereka berempat asyik tertawa di dalam hunho room's

.

.

.

END

Annyeong…. *lambai2 bareng HunHan

aku author baru di ffn. mohon batuannya ya.

makasih buat yang udah mau baca.

review nya ditunggu ya :)


End file.
